This research project investigates the mental health of persons who have been involved in the process of divorce. It consists of three year follow-ups with a group of 340 men and women who at first interview had already filed for divorce and were within eight months of their marital separation. The issues addressed in the present research include the stresses of divorce, coping strategies of divorcing persons, and the pathways they take through the divorce process--all in the context of mental health and changes in mental health over the period of study. The results can be analyzed from a life cycle perspective, since the respondents cover a wide range: at baseline contact, they ranged in aged from 20 to 79. Year 1 of this two year project is now in its tenth month, and the data collection phase is winding down. We have re-interviewed 270 respondents, and expect to end up with approximately 280 to 285. Of the remainder, three are known to be deceased, others may be, and many are exceedingly difficult to locate (divorcing people exhibit a high rate of residential mobility). Preliminary analyses indicate a wide range in the extent to which respondents have resolved issues centering on their divorce: some have nearly forgotten their former marriage, and others continue to be in a state of disruption and despair.